What is and was never meant to be
by TaraWayland
Summary: The Apocalypse is over, Ash is leader of the Night World and Mare is back from college.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**What is and never was meant to be**_

_Ash's POV_

''Mr Redfern, Mr Redfern '' but I continue walking, Stewart has been pestering me with every little thing that arises.'' Mr Redfern, sir '' I turn around abruptly .

''What Stewart?"

''Well sir , it's your sister , she's on the phone and I told her you were busy but she said she doesn't care who you are or who you're with ,she said you're her sister and if you don't talk to her she's going to kill you ''

''Tell her I will be with her in just a sec" and I walk off, I wonder which sister, it's probably Jade, Rowan rang yesterday to wish me luck and Kestrel doesn't do that sort of thing. I pick up the phone.'' Hello , this Ash Redfern speaking , how may I help you?''

"Ash finally, you know you take so long to find, the guy on the phone kept apologizing, I think he's afraid you will fire him now''

''Who was it, please say his name is Stewart?''

''No, I think it was a John or something, sorry, why who is Steven?''

''Stewart is my new assistant''

''What happened to the last one?''

''She wanted more than business from our relationship''

''Ahh I see, and how are you?''

''I'm all good, how's the baby? He must be big now''

''Yeah his second birthday is next month, can you come?''

''I will try, is that why you called me? Because I know I have a busy schedule but calling me a month in advance for a birthday party, is that really necessary?''

''Probably is but the reason I called is to wish you good luck tomorrow, Kestrel also does''

''No she doesn't ''

''Well she really said don't fall over or embarrass the family but I thought I would leave out certain parts of what she said''

''Jade she said nothing you said''

''So?'' I can see Stewart from the corner of my eye frantically waving at me.

''Jade is that it? Because I have to go but thanks for the phone call, it was nice to hear from you''

"Yeah that's it , I hope to cya next month''

''I'll try make it'' and with that I hang up and walk over to Stewart who looks relived I'm finally off the phone. We continue to walk down the hall towards my office, when I get inside Quinn and James are already there.

''Ash I hear from Stewie here that I was kept waiting because you were on the phone''

''Well it was an important phone call, so yes you were kept waiting''

''So who was it?''

''Jade''

''Jade? I didn't know you had a new lady'' and when I look up from the papers I was looking through I see a there is a look of hope in both their faces.

''No my sister Jade'' Quinn nods his head as if he should have known and James looks down at his hands.'' So should we get this done with then?''

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I knock on the Redfern's door and Rowan immediately answers.'' Hey Mare, it's been a long time''

''Yeah I know, it feels like years but now I've finally got my degree and I'm done with college''

''Well come on in, where's Will?''

''He's just tying his shoelace but didn't want to seem like an idiot so he's doing it in the car, I know idiotic right?'' Rowan just nods and we walk into the sitting room and sit down. Rowan turns on the TV which is strange because we hardly ever watch it. Will comes in shortly afterward along with Kestrel but Jade still isn't here. ''Where's Jade?''

''She's just in the kitchen making a few last minute preparations'' I'm not sure I buy Rowans answer but why else wouldn't she be here?

''Lets watch the news, I have no idea what's going on the world'' Will suggests.

''Who wants to watch boring news, let's see what else is on'' Kestrel says a little too quickly.

''Just let me watch the headlines '' Will pleads, Rowan and Kestrel glance at each other.

''Mare you want to help Jade in the kitchen?'' Rowan asks and seeing nothing strange in the request I jump up and help her. When we get into the kitchen Jade is on the phone.

''So?'' Jade say into the phone and after there is a reply on the other end she tells them she'll hope to see them next month.

''Who you talking to?'' I ask.

''Oh I was just inviting family to Luke's birthday''

''Isn't that like a month away?''

''Yeah well always better to be prepared''

''So what do you need help with it?''

''Nothing, why?''

''Rowan said you were in here getting ready for dinner so we came in here to help you''

''Right, I finished before I made the call''

''Okay'' I say, this evening seems strange. I go back to the sitting room and see that Mark as arrived back from work.

''Hey Mare'' he says from his chair and gives me little wave. I sit down on the chair next to Will. We all continue to watch the news and all the Redferns look on edge. After another ten minutes or so we go into the living room and have dinner and everything seems normal.


	2. Ch 2 How Did This Happen ?

**Chapter 2 **_**How did this happen?**_

_Poppy's POV_

James and Quinn are back in time for dinner, after the apocalypse all of the daybreakers moved onto an island and we all live together. It's nice but sometimes I miss the outside world. James and Quinn had gone to talk to Ash; he was now the poster boy and leader of the Night World. We won the apocalypse but we are still a secret, well except the government knows because we had to tell them what they were covering for. The human race thinks it was a terrorist group and Night World people have to consult with us if they want to tell a human or change them. If they want to change them they have to be over seventeen and we have to interview them, if anyone tells a human without telling us the human mind will be compulsed not to remember and the person will get a relevant punishment. If a human accidently finds out they have to alert us immediately and we will clean up the situation. We thought when the apocalypse was over we would be able to be free and not hide in secret but they just freaked out so that's why we are in our current situation.

''How did it go?'' I ask after giving him and Quinn a hug although Quinn's was rather stiff.

''Good''

''Good? Care to elaborate''

''Poppy what do you want me to say, we sat there for hours talking about the same things over and over again''

''Yes that would have been better'' I snap

''What James here meant to say was that we had a long day and everything went fine and we will tell everybody everything later'' Quinn tells me and then walks off to find his soulmate. I look over at James and he seems as if he's having a debate with himself.

''What's wrong Jamie?'' I ask as I lead him to a chair and I sit down beside him and rub his shoulders, they feel tense.

''Poppy do you think it was a good thing making Ash our leader?'' James says after a long time,

''Yeah, why? You said we was good at his job''

''He is , it's just he doesn't seem like the same Ash he was, not the one from when you went with him, but when we were kids, when he first joined circle daybreak he was like that as well''

''I think he's lost hope''

''But is that our fault, all the daybreakers who didn't die in the war are together and he gave his chance up to fight with us?''

''It may be partially our fault but Ash knew when he made that decision what the repercussions would be''

''He has done so much for us so we don't have to sacrifice anything, I wish we could give him something back''

''James what's the story though with Mary Lynette, I didn't want to ask Ash because it seems like a sensitive topic''

''Poppy , I don't really know but I know Mary Lynette found someone else''

''How can she find someone else, they're soulmates ?''

''It has been six years since they met, that's much longer for humans then it is for vampire's, plus they didn't spend much time together so all they know is that they want this person for some magical reason that they cannot help, they don't know that they have been matched because they are perfect for each other''

''Do they feel anything when they are away from each other?''

''I asked that a couple of years ago and he was drunk at the time , otherwise I don't think he would of told me, he said he always felt as if something was missing but he never had physical effects from it''

''I hope he finds someone who makes him happy, even if they didn't make him as happy as Mary-Lynette would''

''I do too'' and then James lets out a soft laugh.

''What?''

''Today Ash was late to the meeting and Quinn was saying it must have been important to be late for us, Ash told us was talking to Jade and Quinn forgot she was his sister and asked if he got a new lady in his life, you should have seen Ash's face, it was comical. I don't think I've seen so much emotion form him in a long time and what made it even funnier was that he didn't seem to realise he had that look on his face, it was mix between 'who killed my puppy' and disgust. I had to look at my hands to keep from laughing'' When James finishes his story we are both laughing.

''We better go to dinner and tell the others the plan for tomorrow'' I tell James interrupting our quite bliss.


	3. Ch 3 The Man Who Would Be King

**Chapter 3 The Man Who Would Be King **

_Ash's POV_

Across from me sit Keller, Rashel and Quinn, my security team. It doesn't seem right, I fought next to these people and now they have to babysit me. ''We're nearly there boss'' Quinn says, he's adopted my new title, the one all my staff have picked up from Stewart, Quinn used to do it to annoy me but now he says it just like everyone else.

''Quinn, you call me boss one more time and I will kill you''

''Are you aloud to that? Surely you have someone to do that for you?''

''I do, it's you. Plus I would get more satisfaction doing it myself''

''Ash Redfern I changed your nappies are really going to kill me?''

''Only if you call me boss again''

''Mr Redfern we are pulling up now, you should get ready'' Stewart interrupts. I straighten my tie and fix my hair. The car stops and I open the door to discover someone was already there to open it and I've just rammed the car door into them. I mutter an apology and I can hear Quinn laughing in the back round. We all walk up to the entrance, we get a few stairs. It's not very often a group of good looking twenty year olds visit the president.

''Ash Redfern, I have a meeting with the president'' I tell the receptionist. It takes her a moment to realize what I said and she goes bright red. I'm used to the affect; it has happens with women all the time and sometimes the occasional man. I used to enjoy the response I got from women but now it's just an annoyance. ''If you would please just take a seat he will be with you in a moment'' the receptionist informs me and her voice seems get higher in pitch as she talks. We all head over to the waiting area which is empty.

''I'll never get tired of that response, you'd think there was some female who didn't swoon over you, like not even Delos gets as much swooning'' Keller says as we sit. I don't comment and nobody else does either. After a few minutes of waiting two security guards come to get us and escort us to the president's office. I was never interested in politics and when I became the Night World leader I had a lot of learning to do. One of the guards lightly knocks on the door and opens it, there is a man sitting in a chair, he has greying hair and wrinkles around his eyes. This man is the president and now a man I will be visiting once a month to discuss what's going on in Night World, although I've been the Night World leader for almost a year now, this is the first time for me to meet with him. The world is only now getting back on its feet and the government didn't trust us that much so we would meet with smaller government officials to explain what was going and how this agreement was going to work. The present gets up and shakes my hand.

''I pictured someone older'' He tells me.

''We do not age'' I tell him.

''Yes I do know that, how old are you? You could be thousands of years for all I know''

''I'm twenty four''

''Is that a young age for a leader in your world?''

''It is, we had to get rid of a lot of the older members because they were stuck in the old ways, a good few were willing to change but we could trust none of them so I tuck the job''

''If you don't mind me asking, you are a young man, you should be out enjoying the world, why did you take the job?''

''Because I wasn't tied down to anyone'' and that is the simple answer, of course there are other reasons but that is the most important one.

''Have you got no family?''

''I have a lot of family and Quinn there, who is my bodyguard is my great uncle or something'' The president looks mildly surprised to see that someone who appears younger than me is my great uncle and Quinn looks uncomfortable with being called my uncle.

''Sorry for being so personal I just wanted to see who I was working with''

''That's quite alright''

''Shall we start?''

''Of course ''

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I am attempting to make a nice dinner for Will and I to celebrate our new house. It's a small two bedroomed house that is on the same road as my parents. I wasn't too sure about moving back to Briar Creek but my job wasn't too far away because astrologists worked in the middle of nowhere because the stars where easier to see. It was nice after years of hardly ever seeing my family to know that they were just down the road. ''Mare, could you come in here for a sec. I recognize this guy from somewhere but I have no idea where?'' Will shouts in from the sitting room. I walk in and sit beside him, ''Just wait, he'll be back on in a second he was on the highlights''. I listen to the news reader. She talks about the banks and when she starts to talk about a young man who met with the president about the attacks that happened last year and nearly caused another world war, I get a weird feeling in my stomach. ''This is it, it's really annoying me that I can't figure out who it is''

''A young man in his early twenties met with the president today to discuss the attacks last year. We still do not know his identity and when we asked about it, we were told that it was irrelevant and the person wanted his identity to remain a secret. All we have is this clip of him leaving the White House'' the newsreader reads and when I see the clip I recognize him immediately, Ash Redfern. It's been just over a year since I saw him last and my heart rate picks up just as it would if he were here in person.

''So Mare do you recognize him?'' Will asks.

''I sure do, that's the Redferns brother''

''Did they tell you he was meeting with president, I can't remember it coming up last night can you?''

''No, I better ring Jade and ask what's going on'' I get up off the couch and go over to the phone. What was Ash doing meeting with the president? I knew he got a new job and it was high up but how high up? I dial the number in a daze and when Kestrel picks up it takes me a second to respond.

''Kestrel, why didn't you tell me Ash was meeting the president today?''

''Well it didn't come up in conversation''

''Well no offense Kestrel but I was hardly going to say hey by any chance is Ash meeting the God damn President tomorrow, it's just a hunch''

''Mare, you lost the right to any information about my brother a long time ago''

''But I do deserve to know what's going on in the Night World''

''Hey Mare, it's me Rowan, I heard what Kestrel said and I think you should come over and we will explain''

''Should I bring Will?''

''If you want''

''Okay I'll be over soon'' and I hear the sound of Rowan hanging up. ''Will, we are going over to the Redferns''

''Is this about the whole them not telling us that their brother meeting with the president because I'm cool with it''

''No this is about something else as well, can you remember when I told you about the Night World and you asked me how I found out? Well the Redferns are vampires and there is something strange going on in the Night World''

''I guessed the Redferns were supernatural but I just thought they were witches''

''I think they have witch cousins somewhere along the line, now we have to go, so hurry your little ass up''

_Ash's POV_

All in all the meeting with the president went well, he was quite friendly and didn't seem too put off with the fact that he was in a room with supernatural beings. ''I'm starving, I can't wait to get home'' Quinn says and fills the silence of the car. Soon enough everyone is yammering on about what they are going to have, but sadly there is one person on my mind. I've kept her out and only in moments of sheer weakness have I let her in, but now for some reason, she fills my thoughts.


	4. Ch 4 Stolen

**Chapter 4 Stolen**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''So, how did you find out about the Night World?'' Will asks as we get in the car.

''Well Jade and Mark fell in love so she told him'' I didn't feel like explaining the whole soulmate thing.

''Yeah but how did you find out?''

''They told me'' I don't know why, but I don't want to tell him about Ash and I.

''So they just told you, willy nilly?''

''Well I was going out with their brother at the time'' and I've finally told him. There is no reason for me to be nervous, I know Will dated girls before me, this isn't any different.

''Okay'' Is all he answers. There is a silence in the car that I'm not used to, usually we are chatting about something or the radio is on. We pull up to the Redferns and I get out of the car as quickly as possible. Jade opens the door and leads us into the kitchen.

''Mare I'm sorry about what I said on the phone, it was harsh of me'' Kestrel admitted.

''Oh it's fine'' We all sit in silence for a little while, ''So eh why was Ash meeting with the president?''

''They were talking about the Night World and the reasons for the attack'' Rowan answers.

''But why was it Ash?'' All the girls look at each other, then Rowan sighs.

''He's the new leader of the Night World''

''What?'' I'm not sure I've heard her correctly.

''Well they felt he was the best for the job'' Rowan explains.

''But what about Delos or Theirry who are used to being leaders?''

''They are all on a council that helps Ash but he's the leader'' I contemplate this in my head, last time I'd seen Ash it was just before I went back to college after summer break. It was just after the attack and he had come to explain what was now going to happen with the Night World. He also said he got a new job, I thought it meant he was just on the council or something.

''Well I suppose that's nice for him'' I say at last.

''Yes it is'' Kestrel agreed, and I think about what she said earlier. I don't think she was sorry about what she said on the phone, Rowan probably told her to say it.

''Kestrel what's your problem with me?'' I blurt out.

''I don't know what you're talking about?''

''I know you and I have never been the best of friends but this is different''

''Do you wanna know what my problem is with you? It's that my brother went off and changed completely for you and you got bored and dropped him for someone else, that's my problem. You didn't even tell it to his face''

''Well he was away and I didn't want to be sneaking around behind his back, so I did the next best thing, I wrote him letter''

''Oh so a letter makes everything better does it?''

''When he got back, I explained it to him but he didn't want to hear anything of it''

''I wouldn't want to hear that the person I was in love with got bored while I was away either''

''Ehm guys could you keep it down a bit, Luke's up stairs sleeping'' Jade interjected.

''Of course'' I say keeping my voice down.

''Mare I think you should go, Kestrel and you both have to calm down, Jade and I have nothing against you and Will, so I hope this doesn't affect our friendship''

''Of course not'' I reassured.

''I don't think Kestrel really is that angry with you, I just think she's angry that Ash hasn't got his soulmate, but you shouldn't have to be with just because you feel as if you have to''

''Thanks Rowan'' I say giving Rowan a hug and Will and I leave. Will and I drive in silence but this time it's worse. Will just stares straight ahead. When we get home he just sits in front of the telly as if nothing has happened. That does it! I stand directly in front of the TV.

''Hey, Mare could you move? I'm trying to watch this''

''What's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we left the Redferns''

''Nothing, nothing's wrong''

''Oh really''

''Mare why didn't you tell me about Ash?''

''What do you mean'' I say as I sit beside him.

''I feel dirty, like I stole you from him''

''That was four years ago, and the relationship I had with him at the time was not the best. I hardly ever saw him, and when I did it was only for about two or three days at a time, also it would be there would be months in between the visits''

''I still feel as if I took you from him''

''Well I'm not one of his belongings so you couldn't have 'took' me from him, I made the decision''

''How long where we going out before you told him''

''I wrote to him the day you asked me out''

''That early?''

''Well I felt bad, and I knew if I was thinking about going out with other people I was in love with him anymore''

''So I didn't steel you from him''

''No, know can we go back to normal?''

''I don't see why not'' I snuggle up closer and all my worries are forgotten.


	5. Ch 5 Pieces of a lost Soul

**Chapter 5 Pieces of a lost Soul**

_Ash's POV_

I arrive at the front door of my sisters house, it has been awhile but I promised I would try make it to Luke's birthday. The rest of the Redferns will be here later on. I rap quickly on the door and Mark opens it. ''Hey Ash, we weren't expecting you till a little later''

''Mark, I'm ten minutes early''

''What!'' Mark looks over his shoulder at the clock, ''Oh shit your right, well then you better come in'' I walk into the house I called home for a brief period in my life.

''Ash!'' I hear Jade squeal from the kitchen and she runs up and gives me a big hug. ''Ash it's been so long''

''Jade we talked on the phone yesterday''

''I know but it seems like forever since I've seen you'' just then my other sisters come in and soon we are all done greeting each other.

''Jade you seem to be behind schedule, do you need me to do anything?'' I ask as my sister runs around the kitchen.

''Isn't this supposed to be a break or something for you?''

''Yes, but I need to do something''

''Alright, you can go down to the shop and get some party things for me, the list is on the table'' I grab the list and I'm out of the door in a flash.

_Will's POV_

I'm in the shop looking for a birthday card for Luke and then I have to go over to the Redferns to help them organize. All of a sudden I see someone I recognize standing in an isle looking perplexed. It takes me a moment to realize it's Ash. He must be here getting some last minute things for the party. ''Ehm you need any help?'' I ask him awkwardly. He looks at me for a moment and then I think he recognizes me.

''That would be nice, it says plastic cups on the list but not what type, there's like ten different ones here'' I walk over to him and stand beside him looking at the plastic cups. I pick the plain white ones and soon enough I've helped him with the rest of the list.

''Being leader of the Night World I guess you don't have to do your own shopping''

''No you don't'' he answers, he doesn't seem surprised about the fact that I know anything about the Night World. As we are standing in line to pay I think about how different we must look, Ash with his blond hair, ever changing eyes and tailored suit, then me on the other hand with my worn jeans, plain tshirt, brown eyes and brown hair. I wonder what Mare sees in me when she could have someone like him. My question is partly answered when the cashier flirts while Ash's trying to pay and drops her number in his bag when he's about to leave, that must have been hard to be around, having girls constantly flirt with your boyfriend at least Mare doesn't have to worry about that with me. ''Do you need a lift?'' Ash asks me.

''That would be nice''

''Where are you going?''

''To the Redferns''

''Okay, well first though I have to collect someone'' Ash said.

''That's fine with me'' Ash leads the way to a black jeep and I consider maybe he's really just going to kill me and he's using the excuse that he has to collect someone so I won't get suspicious when we go off somewhere desolate. I quickly vanish those thoughts from my mind otherwise I will probably have a panic attack. When I get in the car I see that it's immaculate, and when I think of my own car which is like a bomb hit it, I feel kind of young and foolish. We drive and make polite conversation about the weather and the news. We stop at the bus station where there is a man with dark hair waiting with a woman who has long black hair, they both seem very attractive.'' Wait here'' Ash tells me as he jumps out of the car. Through the mirror I can see him going to them. They seem to know each other well by the way they talk but they seem to be disagreeing over something. A few minutes later they get in the car and introduce themselves as Quinn and Rashel, Quinn seems hostile towards me however I try to put it down to that he doesn't know me. When we pull up outside the Redferns Jade and Mare are there talking. Quinn and Ash ignore them and walk into the house but Rashel and I go over to them. ''Rashel, God it seems so long since I seen you last'' Mare grinned as she and the other girl hug.

''Don't mind Quinn, he'll get over himself'' Rashel reassures Mare. Jade runs into the house shouting at Quinn that he hasn't seen her in ages and she didn't even get a proper hello. I head into the house myself because there seems to be nowhere else to go.

_Ash's POV_

When I walk into the living room I see that nearly all of the guests have arrived, I recognize most of them but there a few I don't know. I sit down next to Quinn and Will comes in a few minutes later. I remember Quinn offering to kill him for me but I said no because sadly he was a good person, he also makes Mare happy. After a few minutes Jade tells us that it's 'party time'. I follow the group out to the back garden where there is a bbq and a bouncy castle for the kids, Mogread, Jez , James and a few other Daybreakers are sitting at table so that's where I go. I sit there talking and joking with everyone and I feel like I'm not the person the future of the Night World rests on, I fell as if I'm just a guying enjoying time with friends. I wonder will I ever have this feeling again or will I continue feeling as I've been feeling for the past few years, that I'm losing piece's of myself and I don't know who I am anymore.


	6. Ch 6 Four in a bed

**Chapter 6 Four in a bed**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I arrive early at the Redferns house for clean-up duty. I see Jade, Rowan, Hana and Kestrel already picking up rubbish. ''Where's everyone else?'' I inquire.

''Asleep'' Hana sighs.

''Then what are we doing cleaning up'' I demand.

''Well, we decided to give them a break since they work so hard'' Kestrel says and her voice is full of sarcasm.

''Sarcasm aside, I suggested they could rest for once'' Hana adds.

''Okay'' I sigh and go into the house to get more plastic bags. I meet Mark inside and he's feeding Luke.

''Oh hey Mare''

''Hi Mark, you look wrecked''

''You were lucky, you got away before the shots started''

''What time did they go to bed at?''

''When I was getting up with Luke they had just gone to bed''

''What time was that at?'' I knew from when I had gone out with Ash that most of the Daybreakers could go on long into the night without showing signs of drunkenness.

''About half seven'' Giving Mark a sympathetic smile I head back out to help with the cleaning. I get a singed to clean the bouncy castle area; I find Delos and Maggie asleep on it. I give Maggie a shake with my foot but she doesn't move so I do the next best thing, I kick Delos. That wakes them up.

''Hey! What was that for?'' Delos demands.

''To get you to move'' Delos rolls off the bouncy castle and drags Maggie with him and they just fall back asleep so I have to clean around them. As we continue to clean more people come out to help and soon enough the place is just as it was before. We are crowded around the little table when I notice there are four people who aren't here. ''Did Ash, James, Quinn, and Mogread go home?'' I ask.

''No'' a puzzled looking Jade answers. When I'm about to answer I'm interrupted by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

''Well speak of the devil, we were just talking about you'' Kestrel informs them.

''Coffee'' James grunts.

''Emmmm'' is all the rest of them say.

''So where did yous sleep?'' Delos asks as Rowan pours them all a cup of coffee.

''In Ash's bed'' James said.

''So where did Ash sleep?'' Poppy pondered.

''In Ash's bed'' James admits.

''You all slept in Ash's bed'' Delos laughs. All the guys look uncomfortable, ''Oh you will never live this down, wait till the Night World hears their fearless leader slept in a bed with three other guys'' Delos continues laughing.

''Yes well we were all pretty drunk last night and you passed out on the bouncy castle, missed home did ya?'' Quinn accused.

''Hey it was better than sleeping with three other dudes'' Delos reply's. None of them can see a way out of it so Quinn just says, ''Hey I can add it to the list of things I've done in my life''

''Right along with running down the street naked'' Ash adds. We all look at Quinn.

''What? It was a dare and Ash had to ask this guy who really liked him out on a date. It was hilarious, I went just to see what would happen, Ash kept getting grouped and at the end of the date he tried to kiss Ash so Ash tried to avoid it and crashed into one of the staff whose food went flying everywhere, it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen'' We all look between Quinn and Ash , I think I hear Rashel sigh. I forgot how much I missed this group of miss fits, they were all weird as hell but you were never bored. They made you feel like family, I feel like I belong when I'm with them. I feel dirty thinking this because this is not my life, I do not belong with them, not anymore. I would grow old and discover a new star. That life was not enough for me, I wanted to discover new things, not to sit around telling stories but why did I feel as if this was right then?


	7. Ch 7 Discussions at a kitchen table

**Chapter 7 Discussions at a kitchen table **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

We were sitting around my kitchen table, Kestrel, Rowan, Jade, Mark and Will. Luke was playing in the sitting room. We were discussing what course of action we should take, during the last two weeks the Redferns said people had been following them and today someone had tried to kidnap Kestrel. They had got a nasty shock when Kestrel bet them up; you don't mess with a Redfern no matter who they are. ''We could just stick together and make sure we are never alone'' Jade suggested.

''Till they send a bigger group and I don't fancy having to be around one of you all the time for the rest of my life'' Kestrel argued.

''Maybe we could ask Ash for some backup'' Jade added.

''Yeah, shouldn't everyone be afraid to go near the Night World leader's sisters, I'm sure if he did something they would run off quickly enough'' Will insinuated.

''We can't just run to Ash with every problem we have, maybe we should just ask the Night World council for protection?'' Kestrel offered.

''Kestrel is right, we can't run to Ash with every problem, he is leader of the Night World now and if he helps us people might think he's abusing his power'' Rowan admitted.

''Then what should we do?'' Jade asked.

''We will go to The Court'' Rowan assured Jade. The Court was the Night World's headquarters, except it was kind of like a small community, they had shops and houses. Most of the soulmates lived there because it was safe and the vast majority were now on the council so they had to live nearby.

''All of us?'' wondered Kestrel.

''Yes all of us, Jade will have to bring Mark and Luke and we can't leave Will and Mare here unprotected'' Rowan snapped, Rowan usually never snapped except for when Kestrel asked stupid questions which was apparently now. Will looked slightly offended at being told he couldn't defend himself but he didn't say anything. One thing he had learned at the party was that humans were not a fair match against Night World creatures, when we were cleaning up they would just lift a bench or something if it got in the way. He also had witnessed Mogread and Quinn mess fight which still caused damage to its surroundings. Will had actually gotten on well with James, and when the Daybreakers were leaving some seemed to have warmed to him.

''So it's settled, we're going to The Court'' Will croaked.

''I guess we are'' I mumbled, I was not looking forward to going; I rarely see Daybreakers and I can usually cope because the occasions are so few and far apart. The Daybreaker I see most see is Ash and any time I've seen him it's been awkward to say the least. The first time was the most awkward after I had broken up with him through a letter, I knew it wasn't the most tactful thing but it was the best I could do at the time. I was not going to cheat. I hadn't move forward with my relationship with Will until I had gotten word back from Mark that Ash had gotten my letter. I had felt terrible about the whole thing but having someone in my life who wasn't constantly calling to tell me he couldn't make it was nice. I knew Ash was off rescuing the world but I couldn't watch my friends getting married and starting families while I was waiting for my prince charming. I also knew it was my fault for sending him away in the first place but I couldn't think about the what ifs because if I did I would always be stuck there and not moving forwards. Seeing him that first time after I had broken up with him I had wondered if I had done the right thing. Ash had left the next day and I had been snuggled up with Will in bed and in that moment I was sure I had made the right decision.

_*flashback*_

Will and I pull up into the Redferns drive way, we came back from college yesterday. Today was Christmas and we were spending it with the Redferns. I saw an unfamiliar jeep parked in the driveway, I had been worried at first but then a sickening realization hit and I knew it was Ash, I could feel it through the soulmate bond. I had hoped he wouldn't be here because he hadn't been here last year but then I had realized that of course he wasn't going to miss this and let me win, this was his family and he should be able to spend Christmas with them. I sighed as I got out of the car, this was going to be one hard day, fortunately I knew Ash wouldn't bring up the break up, he had too much pride and wouldn't want to show emotional vulnerability. When Rowan opened the door she gave me a sympathetic smile, every step I was taking into the house I was waiting for the dreaded moment when I would face Ash. All too soon Rowan lead us into the kitchen, Ash was sitting there at the table, looking just like a big lazy cat. He stiffened when I came in the room but otherwise there was no sign that my presence was unwanted. ''Why hello Mary-Lynette, long time no see'' Ash emphasised my full name.

''Hello Ash'' I said.

''And who is this strapping young man you have with you?'' Ash grins, I can tell he is enjoying this, watching me squirm.

''This is Will, Will this is Ash, the Redferns brother'' I say trying to keep my nerves out of my voice.

''Erm nice to meet you'' Will said oblivious to the tension. Before any more damage could be done Rowan announces dinner. The whole dinner is awkward, Will doesn't seem to notice and the silence is filled with Jade and Kestrel's chatter. When dinner and desert is finished and we've exchanged gifts we leave much to my relief. That night I lay in bed, thinking about the decisions I had made, I hadn't thought about Ash or the Night World in a long time. As much as I wished I could say that being with Ash was horrible, it hadn't been, it was one of the best times in my life. Though being with Will was better, Will was constant where Ash had been unreliable. With Ash it was like fire but with Will it was nurturing. The next morning Ash had gone home and I felt a flood of relief. There had been no big incident, Ash had just ignored me and Will hadn't noticed the tension between us. I lay snuggled up against Will; I was in a peaceful bliss. There was nothing that could ruin this.

_*flashback*_

I was packed and ready to go. Soon enough I would be seeing all the other Daybreakers. I had told Rowan there was no need to bring me and Will but she said they might come back and ask us where they were since our scent was in the house. I dragged my suitcase out to the car, Will was already in there and Rowan was driving since I had no clue where to go. Apparently it was on an island and you had to go on a boat to get across. They really were uping security measures. I sighed as I got in the car; this was one occasion I was not looking forward to. I didn't know what Ash had told the other Daybreakers about out breakup but I'm sure it didn't paint me in the best of light.


	8. Ch 8 Confessions of a powerful Man

**Chapter 8 Confessions of a Powerful man**

_Ash's POV_

I was sifting through some paper work that I had to finish when there was a knock on my door. Quinn entered with his usual demeanour. ''Hello Quinn, what can I do for you?''

''Can a friend not come visit without having a reason?''

''No, with you there is always an ulterior motive''

''Nope no ulterior motive, just checking up with a friend''

''And there it is, the ulterior motive''

''What? '' Quinn asked shocked, he looked worried,'' So you heard?''

''No I haven't but I have a feeling I'm about to''

''How did you know, what gave me away?''

''Aside from the fact that you would never just pop over for a visit, the checking up with a friend. We talked yesterday Quinn; I rather doubt anything would have happened between then and now. So what is it that has happened''

''Damn it, I knew James would have been more believable''

''So Quinn what is it you are trying to stall?''

''Well there is no polite conversation with you is there? ''

''Quinn'' I warn.

''Your sisters are here''

''That's it, you were worrying about me freaking out over my sisters coming here?''

''Yes well they brought Mare and her eh….. boyfriend'' There is an awfully long silence that follows this. I usually only have to see Mare when there is no way of avoiding it, but to have her here where I could not avoid her did not sound very comforting.

''And your telling me this because?'' I have to say something otherwise Quinn might see how much this little bit of information has affected me.

''I just wanted to make sure you were okay''

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''Well you don't see Mare too often and I know it's not a pleasurable thing''

''Quinn, nobody enjoys seeing the ex's''

''Well Mare isn't just an ex, and I just wanted to say I'm here if you need anything, so is all the rest of Daybreak''

''So there was a group decision to send you over to me to make sure I was mentally stable because my ex decided to make a visit for some unknown reason?''

''We were worried that's all''

''Well you can quit worrying, I'm fine'' Although I'm not sure I will be if Mare decides to spend a lot of time here.

''I was just worried you might have another break down''

''Quinn we agreed we would never mention that again, and it wasn't a break down so much as a drunken confession''

'' Well we are hear if you need us'' This whole conversation was strange because Quinn was known for being a bit of an icicle, he would never welcome gushy talks about our feelings. I looked at my best friend and realized he was one of the people who had changed the most when they met their soulmate. ''Drunken confession my ass, dude you had a break down'' and with that Quinn was back to his usual self.

''Is there anything else you would like to discuss because I have a load of paperwork to get through?''

''Nope that's it, will I be seeing you later tonight or will you be stuck here finishing paperwork?''

''Probably be finishing paper work and if not I have to start training again''

''Your no fun anymore''

''Well Quinn what did you expect? I can't just drop my duties and go partying'' I usually don't snap at Quinn but what was he expecting me to say.

''I should have known better oh fearless leader, please do forgive me'' Quinn leaves with an over exaggerated bow. I appreciated the Daybreakers concern though why they sent Quinn I have no idea. Although I would never admit it was glad I had finally told someone my secret even if was because I was drunk.

*_Flashback*_

I was leaning against the wall of the club. I had just come back from visiting my sisters and of course Mare had been there. So here I was out with Quinn, James, Mogread, Delos and Galen, they always brought me out after I came back. A blond came stumbling out the club and took out a smoke. She was like the girls I used to go after before Mare and then I thought, why do I still stay celibate, she's off with some other guy why can't I enjoy myself. She spots me and comes over a little shaky on her platforms. ''So what are you doing out here?'' She asks.

''I'm out enjoying the night air''

''I saw you and your group of friends, did they go home?''

''Nope they're still in there''

''So why are you out here all on your own?''

''I could ask you the same question''

''Touché'' She says with a little giggle and sweeps some of the hair of her neck, exposing a long neck that did have a lot of fake tan on it. Ah well it would have to do because now I felt a new hunger. I could feel my fangs pressing into my gum.

''And where are your friends?'' I ask her as I step forward and I wobble a bit, maybe I'm more drunk then I originally thought.

''They are still in the club, but I came out for a smoke''

''No one would accompany you?''

''No, they said they wouldn't go out with me so I could indulge in my dirty habit'' She makes a little face as she tells me this.

''That's too bad'' I take another step closer.

''Yes it is'' She agrees but seems dazed by my close presence. I put my hands on either side of her face and then I let one hand graze her neck and she freezes beneath me. She looks up into my eyes and seeing my eyes, which are now a silvery colour, she starts to pull away. ''What do want with me?'' she whimpers.

''Well I'm lost and I need you to help''

''But you're at a club?''

''Not that kinda lost, metaphorically, I've lost who I was and I need you to help me find him again''

''Your drunk'' She starts to walk off down an alley but I go after her. I grab her and turn her to look at me.

''Don't move'' I command using compulsion.

''I don't want any trouble'' She begs.

''Neither do I but that's all I seem to have lately''

''Why can't I move?''

''Because I compelled you not to'' and her blue eyes that are caked with mascara stare back up at me with terror. ''What's your name?'' For some reason I feel like I must know her name.

''Alison''

''Do you know what Alison; I have a secret, a big secret. I haven't told anyone, because what is the point, it's not going to make things better, it won't change anything. It will make people look down on me, as if I was weak'' Alison just continues staring at me in terror. I don't know why I'm telling her this but all of a sudden I feel the words come rushing out of my mouth. I feel a sense of release about someone knowing my secret. ''And do you know how you can help me, you can make this pain go away, you can make me forget about her. I can't be what she wants me to be. I can't be good, I can't recue kittens from trees and adopt a puppy, this is who I am''

''Are you going to hurt me?''

''I don't know, because you are my way of escaping all of this. See Alison I'm not human and I want to be. That is my secret Alison but there is only some much pain a man can take''

''Please, please don't'' She sobs.

''But I have to'' I take another step closer and grab her pushing her against the alley wall. I sink my teeth in to her neck and feel her sweet blood trickle down my throath, it wasn't the same as the blood bags I was supplied with. That blood had gone a bit bitter and didn't satisfy me as much as I knew this would. All of sudden i was getting wrenched of this delicious meal. I hissed at my attacker and got into an attack position.

''Ash, Ash! It's me Quinn'' realization dawned on me and I looked at the body which was now slumped against the wall. The blood had cleared my head of the effects of the alcohol.

''No,no, no, no'' I repeat over and over again.

''Ash?''

''Yes''

''Why did you attack that girl?'' I couldn't tell Quinn that I had her attacked her because of a way of escape, he would think that as weak and cowardly which it was.

''We were eh….. you know and I got a bit carried away''

''Oh right, eh what did you have to do?''

''What?''

''You said but I have to''

''Yeah that was em… I declared my love for her and she said I didn't need to love her to get what I want from her but I told her I have to'' It was an awful lie but I hoped Quinn would believe it. Quinn gave me an odd look and went back into the club. That was a close call, if Quinn had come earlier he would have heard my confession. I don't know how I would have explained that. I kneel down, cut my wrist and give her my blood to heel her wounds. She opens her eyes slightly and I compel her to forget what happened. That was way too close. I would never loose myself control like this again .

_*Flashback*_

_Quinn's POV_

I left Ash's office, it was strange talking with Ash these days. He was like his old self but with a lot more restraint. He still had the same personality but wasn't the same person. I missed the old Ash but I knew this one was a better leader.

**Thanks for anybody who has been reviewing **


	9. Ch 9 The Court of which is not Courteous

**Chapter 9 The Court of which is not Courteous **

_Quinn's POV_

I push the door open to the room where most of the other Daybreakers await. They all have eager expressions on their faces. ''Quinn what happened?'' Poppy asks as she comes bounding towards me.

''Well let me sit down first, is everybody here?''

''All that could make it'' Theirry informs me.

''So how did it go?'' Poppy begs.

''It went fine, Ash was completely fine. Maybe a little surprised but he didn't freak or anything''

''Really, he didn't demand why they were here or anything?'' James inquired.

''Nope, he just told me that nobody enjoys seeing their ex's and for us to quit worrying''

''It sounds like something he would say'' James responded.

''It sounds like something he would say nowadays'' Poppy says sadly. We haven't talked about Ash in a long time. The last time we talked about him on a personal level was when Mare broke up with him. It was also strange that Poppy was sad the old Ash was gone because he had kidnapped her, well I wouldn't say kidnaped, persuaded her to go with him for what she was told was for James' benefit. ''I miss the old Ash'' she sighs. We all look at her in shock. ''What? Maybe I didn't like him before Daybreak but his insults and humour definitly made the apocalypse more bearable'' and I suppose it was true, always having Ash to say something smart even in the darkest times was comforting.

''He's always so serious now'' Mogread said.

''Maybe we should get him a puppy'' Iliana suggested.

''I don't think that's the answer'' James quietly replies. We all sit there in silence thinking about ways to get Ash to be more Ash like. The only one I can think of is Mary-Lynette but I know she has to actually be with him for that to work but sadly she is with that idiot.

''Does anyone know why Mary-Lynette is here?'' Poppy announced, she had been thinking along the same lines as me. There is a chorus of no's.

''Did Ash know?'' Rashel asks me.

''No, he didn't even know she was here until I told him''

''Well we should get someone to find out why she's here'' Jez hinted looking at Poppy.

''No no no no no, no way, I can't do this'' Poppy explains.

''You can't even to it for Ash?'' Jez demands.

''Oh alright, just for Ash though''

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

So we have arrived at the grand Court, I must say it's something to look at. It's an old castle, a paranoid king or queen probably built it back 1300s in case of a siege or something. We were lucky when we arrived that Lupe was on guard and let us in right away. We had a bit more resistance when we reached the Main Office. The Redferns were let in immediately, well after clarifying they were Ash's sisters, then they were let in straight away with a string of apologizes. Will and I on the other hand where questioned about why we were here. They were getting to a sticky question, how we found out about the Night World, when Kestrel barged in saying we were friends of Ash and he would be very angry on hearing how we were held up with a stupid questioning. They let us leave pretty quickly after that. Will and I are staying in a nice, simple town house that are for guests only whereas the Redferns got their own miniature mansion, I guess being the leader of the Night World sisters you received good privileges. They were allowed to go anywhere they wanted on the island, where we had to stay in the guest area, we were also allowed to go to the main building but I didn't want to go anywhere near there in case of bumping into a certain someone. The guest area was actually very nice and most of the residence where very friendly but if someone I knew saw me they weren't exactly welcoming. I was told on the third day of my stay that I would have to report who told me about the Night World and it would then be taken up with their leader if my knowledge was to be acceptable, I would also have to inform the person who told me so they could accompany me. If they were unable I would just go myself and tell them myself. I was in a bit of a predicament because Ash had told me about the Night World yet I had to inform him that he had told me. I decided I would just go to him with the matter, I was bond to see him eventually, I was just hoping to prolong that moment. Will was at the library, ever since we came here. I had been myself and it was amazing, wall to wall bookshelves that had any book you could name. I was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door, I opened the door to find a very nervous Poppy. ''Er hey Poppy, what are you doing here?''

''Just came over to see how you were doing''

''Do you want to come in?'' Maybe I could prolong this Ash thing a little longer.

''That would be nice, hope I'm not intruding''

''No, of course not, Will's out so it would be nice for some company'' I led Poppy into the small kitchen and we sit down at the table. I have a lot of my conversations at kitchen tables I realize. ''Well, how's life been treating you?''

''Alright, everything has finally settled down. What about you?''

''Good, I recently graduated college''

''That's great; I was looking forward to college. I thought by that time James would have realized we were meant to be'' Poppy sighs and I wonder what it must have been like to get your future taken away and not being able to stop it.

''Trust me it's nothing exciting really, you still have to do exams and you get homework''

''Yeah but there is something exciting about starting out your own life and doing what you want''

''Maybe you could go, I'm sure you could get fake ids or something''

''Mare, I admire your optimism but I barely look seventeen, I would probably only be able to do like one year and I have a job any way''

''A job! Uh do tell''

''I work in the local playschool, it's great really. I work good hours and it's not stressful at all''

''Having loads of kids running around you and throwing stuff isn't stressful, not at all''

''I find it really fun''

''Whatever floats your boat''

''What's the story with you, may I ask why are here? Not that this place isn't amazing and worth visiting but I would have thought you were avoiding a certain person''

''I'm here because someone tried to kidnap the Redferns, someone is looking into it now. And regards avoiding Ash I have to go see him''

''Is that why you were so eager for me to come, so you could prolong seeing Ash'' I give a guilty smile. ''Well you can't go looking like that'' I look down at my jeans and t-shirt.

''Why not?''

''Because you don't go to see the leader of the Night World in jeans''

''Well I have nothing else to wear''

''Yes well I think I can help'' Poppy grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

''Poppy where are we going?''

''To my house''

''But I'm not allowed out of the guest area''

''Trust me, it'll be fine'' and true to Poppy's words we are let in without any resistance. Poppy and what I assume is James's house is a small town house. It's very well decorated but has that homey feeling to it, like people actually live here. Poppy goes up a flight of stairs and leads me into her bedroom.

''Poppy I don't know did you notice but there is a slight height difference between us''

''Shhhh I know what I'm doing'' Poppy pulls out a black dress that would probably go just beneath her knee. I give her a doubtful look but she just gives me the dress and points to the bathroom. As I walk towards the bathroom I wonder if I might rip the dress. Much to my surprise the dress actually fits and when I walk out Poppy claps her hands. ''Now we just need shoes'' I don't question what's wrong with my own shoes.

''Where we going to get shoes?''

''Keller lives a couple of doors down, she should have a pair'' I'm rather doubtful that Keller will want to give me shoes but when she answers the door she gives Poppy and I a big smile and welcomes us in. After a few minutes of catch up Keller brings down a pair of black stilettoes. I sigh and try them on; my feet are going to hurt.

''Well do I look fit to see the king?''

''No, but you look fit to see the leader of the Night World. Come on I'll walk you there. They'll probably keep you waiting ages if you go by yourself'' Poppy answers. Keller doesn't come with us because she has to catch up on her training. Poppy and I walk to the building that I have been avoiding for the past three days. We are only waiting a few minutes when the receptionist tells me I can go in. Poppy gives me a hug and I can feel my heart racing in my chest. It's just Ash, I tell myself. I know Ash and I know how to handle myself when I'm around him but for some reason I have butterflies in my stomach, uh oh that can't be good. The woman who told me I could go in leads me down a corridor with a lot of paintings of past leaders. I see that most of them are Redferns; I guess Ash was probably going to have this job even if this whole apocalypse thing hadn't happened. The girl knocks on the door and says to someone that I'm here to see Ash. The woman then leaves and I walk into a small room which has a small desk and a computer that another woman is typing away at. I stand there awkwardly until the woman looks up, she looks me up and down and then stands up and walks up to a door that has been carved in some weird design. I know Ash is behind that door, I can feel it although I have no clue how.

''Sir, there is someone here to see you'' the woman says very politely, she has stepped into the office and left the door slightly ajar so I can hear what they are saying.

''I haven't got time for a visit'' a male voice replies, and of course I know it's Ash.

''Yes but Poppy came with her and said if you didn't let her in you would be very angry''

''Oh alright let her in but if she's a waste of time I will be very angry. Someone is due to come for a meeting, if we are not done please knock on the door and tell me''

''Of course'' The woman slips outside of the door and glares at me but I just smile back. I hope this meeting is a waste of time. I walk in and see Ash sitting at a big desk and of course he's in a suit , that's all he seems to wear these days.

''Hello Mr Redfern, I'm here regarding the reason I know about the Night World'' I'm not sure how to go about this; everything seems to be so formal so I decide to go with that.

''Of course Mrs Carter, please take a seat. Hayley you can close the door now'' and I gear a little click as I walk over and take a seat.

''So where is the person who informed you of the Night World or could they not make it?'' I look at him dumbfounded.

''Eh he's here'' I answer nervously.

''Surely you are not saying I told you about the Night World''

''Eh was I supposed to make someone up, are you not allowed to tell people about the Night World?'' Ash sighs.

''Mary-Lynette lets droop the formalities, I didn't tell you about the Night World''

''Eh yes you did''

''No Mare I didn't, my sisters did''

''… Oh shit''

''May I ask why you thought I told you?''

''I don't know really, I think it was because I found out about most of the Night World things form you'' Just as Ash is about to answer there is a knock on the door and Hayley sticks her head.

''Sir, your guest is here''

''Alright, send her in'' Ash gets up to greet the person. ''With regards of that matter it's all sorted out'' Ash directs at me as I leave and I give him a smile of gratitude and he returns it to my utter astonishment. As I walk out a very tall blond walks by and she doesn't even seem to notice me, her full attention is on Ash. Oh well, he didn't smile at her. I don't know why I was getting excited over a smile but I was. I walked back to the house with my own smile on my face.

_Will's POV_

The library here was like heaven, how on earth they had all these books was a mystery to me. There was one girl who was here just as much as me. Today I had discovered her name was Iliana and she was a witch. Though something even stranger had happened, when we talked this pink haze kind of came over my sight and it was as if it was only me and her in that moment. Maybe it was a witch thing; I would have to ask Mare. When I got home Mare seemed very cheerful. ''How was your day?''

''Good, Poppy came over and then I went to see Ash''

''How's Poppy?''

''She was great, it was nice talking to her. I forgot how well we used to get on. How was your day?''

''Wonderful, although I have a question''

''Shoot''

''I was talking to this girl, Iliana, and it was really weird, it was like there was only me and her and it felt like there was this cord connecting us. I was wondering was it a witch thing?'' Mare gave me a knowing smile.

''It's called the soulmate principle''

''The what?''

''Will, she's your soulmate''

**Thanks everybody who has been reviewing and subscribing!**


	10. Ch 10 The End of the Road

**Chapter 10 The End of the Road**

_Will's POV_

''Will, she's your soulmate''

''Sorry what, you have lost me''

''There is this thing called the soulmate principle, it's the idea that two people are perfect for each other and when they find each other it's what you just experienced, although it's different for everyone''

''How do you know about all of this?''

''The Redferns of course'' Mare looked a bit uncomfortable about this.

''Mare it's probably just some myth or something, you said the Redferns had witch blood or something and you know the way they are with these things''

''It's not a myth, I've seen it'' I refuse to believe what Mare is saying. I was meant to be with Mare not just someone random witch.

''Where?'' Mare seems to contemplate this in her head for a bit.

''Circle Daybreak, most of them are soulmates''

''Are you trying to dump me? Did you get some witch to do some spell on me or something?''

''No Will I didn't, and the reason I know she's your soulmate is because I have my own'' I just stare at her, I can't process what Mare's saying properly.

''Who is it?'' For some reason if this is true I need to know who he is.

''It's Ash'' She says quietly.

''You mean Ash, the leader of the Night World, Ash''

''Yes, that Ash''

''Is that why your with me, because you couldn't have him?''

''No he was away at the time, he was working with Circle Daybreak. I was lonely and you were there. I didn't have to worry about you, you were always there for me and I could rely on you''

''That's the only reason you are with me, because I'm reliable?''

''No, it's because your kind and caring and I love you''

''Yes but you're not meant to be with me''

''You don't know Ash like I do. Before we met he used to do horrible things, he had a reputation. Humans were like vermin to him. When he found out I was his soulmate he wanted to change me straight away. He was cold and heartless and let's face it, he still isn't exactly warm''

''He couldn't have been too bad for you to be his soulmate''

''I sent him away, told him to have a good look at his life and see if he truly wanted to be with a human. He came back after a year and for about a year everything was great and then he started getting busier and we never saw each other. I was watching my friends get older; get married while I felt like I was still the same. Then you came along and changed everything'' Mare is on the brink of tears by the time she finishes and I pull her in for a hug.

''Mare I understand this relationship isn't going to work now, but do you love him?''

''I think a part of me always did'' and she starts to cry. ''I don't want this to end''

''I don't either but if what you say is true and Iliana is my soulmate this wouldn't be right''

''I know'' Mare wipes tears from her face but they keep coming.

''We could still be friends''

''Of course we can'' Mare says and hugs me tighter. ''You know you should go and see Iliana and get to know her. I can see why you're her soulmate, she's so nice''

''And you should go talk to Ash, I know things didn't end well but if it was meant to be I'm sure it will work out'' Mare doesn't say anything to that and we stand in silence.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Will left an hour ago and I'm sitting alone in the kitchen. I was glad Iliana and Will had found each other but now I didn't know what to do with myself. Will's suggestion of talking to Ash was still in my head; Ash and I were not the type of couple to talk things out. When we were together we were known for our fights, we would never sort out the issue, and one of us would just give in. Most people said it wasn't a healthy relationship but it had worked for Ash and I. As well if I went to Ash now he would think it was just because I had broken up with Will. Then a new question arose; would I get back with Ash now. I had never really thought about it before. To me there had always been with Ash and then not with Ash. It never crossed my mind we would get back together. Would he still want me? The rest of the night I watched The Notebook and ate a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's. When I went to bed my mind was swimming with questions. I thought I would feel hollow about the fact that Will was gone but really I had this nervous excitement, for what I did not know. Not that I wasn't sad Will was gone , I just feel as if something good is over and now it's time to move on.

_Ash's POV_

''So who's going with you to that party?'' Quinn asked as I punched the punch bag he was holding.

''Keller I think, and it's not a party, it's a socializing event'' I say as I give the bag another punch.

''Socializing event is just another term for a party, and I think Rashel and I are going''

''Really, Keller isn't enough security?'' and I continue punching the bag.

''I think they just want to be safe''

''Do you think they'll let me bring my own date then, not that Keller isn't fun or anything but well scratch that, she isn't any fun''

''Rather doubt it, I'm sure Keller might let loose a little'' I give him a doubtful look.

''Swap'' I say and I hold the bag for him as he takes a punch. We used to just punch the bags but then but then the chains kept breaking so we started to hold them for each other.

''Rashel and I will be there so it won't be too bad''

''I suppose''

''You suppose! We are going to rock this party''

''Can you rock a socializing event?''

''Are you asking about my capabilities to rock a 'socializing event' or that a 'socializing event' can be rocked?'' Quinn says with mock hurt.

''Both really, you do realize there's only going to be politicians there''

''Exactly, we should show them a good time''

''I'm going there to show a good front for the Night World, not to show them how to party''

''Of course old wise master, whatever you say'' We finish talking with that and get more serious. Luckily I'm not in as bad shape as I feared so I can keep up with Quinn. As we are leaving I see Iliana and Will walking hand In hand, I walk right into the door. Quinn bursts out laughing and they look over. For some reason Iliana decides to come over.

''Hello Iliana, Will'' I greet them.

''Hey Ash and Quinn. Ash can you do me a favour?'' Iliana asks innocently.

''Depends''

''Can I have the library all to myself tomorrow?''

''Why?''

''Because I need to do research for a spell and it's hard to when people keep coming in and out''

''Alright, I can't give it to you tomorrow but I'll give it to you on Monday from nine till four''

''That's great Ash, thanks''

''No problem, glad to be of assistance''

''Why did you walk into the door may I ask?''

''You saw that then?''

''Hard not to'' Quinn adds.

''I was just surprised to see you and eh…. Will together'' I say awkwardly.

''Oh it's only a recent thing, I found my soulmate''

''That's eh nice''

''It sure is'' Quinn says and I elbow him.

''Well we better be off'' I drag Quinn with me.

''Thanks again Ash'' As we walk off I feel as if I have learned something important I'm not sure what.

''That was interesting'' Quinn deliberates.

''That it was''

**Please review, hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Ch 11 When one door closes another opens

**Chapter 11 When one door closes anther one opens **

_Mary-Lynette's POV _

It was four days since the breakup and I was staying with Poppy. After I had moped around for three days Poppy had taken action. The company was nice and Poppy was hilarious. I had also visited Will and Iliana and they seemed like they had been together forever. They both apologized repeatedly but I told them you couldn't help who was your soulmate. At this moment I was sitting with Poppy in the kitchen just talking, that is why I love Poppy, you could say anything to her and she wouldn't judge you. ''So Ash and Quinn were getting groped while Jamie was upstairs checking the room. Then the girls thought they would bring them up to the bedroom and what could Ash and Quinn say, they were supposed to be interested in them. So there Jamie is under the bed while the girls are trying to talk Ash and Quinn into a foursome when one of them drops their phone. When they go down to pick it up she sees James and screams. She was going to call the police except they made up the excuse that James stalked Ash because they went out but Ash had dumped him and James was still jealous so he followed Ash around. Quinn also added that James sometimes forgot to take his meds and did stuff like this, they would bring him home and make sure he took his meds. The girls were happy to let them leave. Of course we heard all this over the ear piece so we were in stiches laughing.'' Poppy said as she passed me the tub of ice cream, what was up with me and ice cream these days?

''Poor James''

''They still make fun of him'' Just then James walks in. ''Well speak of the devil, I was just telling Mare about you stalking Ash'' James rolls his eyes and leans down to give Poppy a light kiss.

''What do you say we go see a movie tonight?'' James asks us.

''I can't I promised Ash I would help him with filing'' Poppy admitted.

''Can't you do it another time?'' James begs.

''I promised, he wants to get it done so he'll have the day off for that event thing'' Poppy looks so miserable there is only one thing I do.

''Go Pops, I'll help Ash do the filing''

''No you wouldn't, ahh really Mare? You sure?''

''Of course I'm sure''

''Thanks Mare. I will be forever in debt to you''

''Yes you will, now go get ready. What time did you say you would meet Ash?''

''About seven, oh I'm so excited. I don't know why, I've been to the movies loads of times''

''It's probably because you're getting out of filing, now go get ready'' Poppy rushes up the stairs and I'm left in the kitchen on my own because James is gone off to have a shower. What I have agreed to has just hit me, I will be in a room talking with Ash and probably in close proximity. I didn't know how I felt about it but I certainly am not upset, I was kind of looking forward to it. That there was a mystery; ever since I had broken up with him three years ago I had avoided him at any cost. Maybe I was looking forward to do something normal after all of this weirdness? Poppy and James left at around half six both looking very nice. Poppy had told me Ash was collecting me because he was on his way home from a conference. I was sitting watching TV when the doorbell rang. When I answered the door Ash looked surprised to see me but then regained his composure all most instantly.

''Is Poppy there?'' he asks looking behind me to see if Poppy might be there.

''No sorry, you're stuck with me for the night''

''Oh am I, and why is that?''

''Because James asked Poppy to the cinema and she was so excited I couldn't not let her go''

''You do realize we will be doing filing?''

''Yeah, Poppy owes me big time. If you want you can wait in the….limo'' I raise an eyebrow,'' while I lock up''

''But we'll be quicker if we do it together'' I see no fault in this so Ash just pushes past me into the house. I forgot how big he was and being jammed into a hall with me made me remember how tall he actually was. We locked up pretty quickly and we were on our way out to the limo when a thought struck me.

''Isn't this like a new government where everyone trusts each other, why do we have to lock up?''

''Because we have guests on the island and no one's ever going to believe someone wont rob them because it's morally wrong. If you do you're just being naïve''

''I suppose, that's a depressing thought''

''What, the fact that we rob each other?''

''No, that we don't trust each other''

''It's in our nature to be destructive''

''Is that not human nature?''

''Same rules apply, most Night World people are part human or used to be human''

''You're not either'' I point out; when I first met Ash it didn't really hit he was a vampire. Sometimes I forget that the Night World people are different from us. People might think that's stupid since some shift into animals or some drink blood but to me it was just part of who they were. They didn't seem different to me except when these things came into factor but this is one of those times it hits me what they are. Ash is not any part human, he was raised to believe that he was the superior race and humans were weak.

''That's true but I have human tendencies''

''Like drinking blood'' I joke. It feels strange to joke, it was something we used to do but now all our conversations are humourless.

''And the immortal thing, really we are exactly like humans but we're better looking''

''You keep thinking that''

''Thinking what!''

''That vampires are better looking''

''Well we are''

''Most of you get your looks from us when you change''

''Yes but the whole being a vampire thing just makes the looks a lot better'' at this point we reach the limo and we stop talking. Someone holds the door open for me and I slide inside. I had never been in a limo but it was exactly like I expected, lush leather seats and a TV, there was a mini fridge and everything. We are silent for the duration of the ride and I think about our conversation. It was almost like the way we used to talk, except there still was awkwardness between us. As we sit in the car my eyes keep wandering back to Ash and to my utter humiliation he notices once. He really was good looking, it wasn't fair. When we have finally arrived Hayley, Ash's receptionist, gave me a dirty look. Ash's office seemed smaller in the night then it had in the day. We quickly got to work and Ash explained the process to me, it really was quite simple. Sadly it was just as boring as I feared so my thoughts would tend to drift, like how you could see the muscles in Ash's back when he leaned over to put a file away. I embarrassed myself yet again when I fell off my chair trying to reach over to get a file, worse yet I knock a neatly stacked pile of files on my way down. Ash with his super speed is there in an instant and guess what happens? We bang foreheads. Ash mutters an apology but I'm dazed by our proximity, this was not like me, I never get dazed, epically over a boy. Ash seems to have noticed how close we are and he mumbles something about cleaning up the files and I nod my head in response, God could I embarrass myself anymore. We both go to pick up the same file and my hand lands on top of his, really how many more clichés were going to happen tonight? The whole falling of the chair and then bumping foreheads and now this, it was like a scene from a movie. Ash leans in slightly and then I close the little bit of distance between our lips. Then all chaos breaks loose, I grab him and pull him on top of me. He starts to kiss down my neck and I tilt my head back. I run my fingers threw his hair and when I reach the collar of his jacket and I decide the jacket has to come off straight away. I fumble with the buttons and Ash already ahead of me throws the jacket far far away, he then starts to make his way back up my neck. Not fast enough for me so I grab his face and press my lips to his. The little electrical shocks from the soulmate princable only make me want him more. I bite his bottom lip and he stifles a groan. Shortly after my tongue is down his throat and he starts to unbutton my blouse when a knock interrupts us. Ash pulls back but is still mostly on top of me, I have a chance to observe my surroundings, the files that were on the floor are a lot more disorganized, his jacket his halfway across the room and as I look down I see my blouse if halfway opened. Ash looks at me briefly and then gets up and walks across the room to retrieve his jacket, someone is still frantically knocking on the door. I start to button my blouse when I hear Hayley.

''Mr Redfern, sir there is a woman here to see you. She claims you are her family''

''What's her name?'' Ash demands angrily.

''Ehh…. Miss Redfern'' there is silence to this and I can imagine Ash giving her an incredulous look. ''She said you would want to see her''

''Did she have any proof she was related to me? What does she look like?''

''Well she looks like you in a female version''

''So Kestrel, I'm going to kill her''

''It's not Kestrel, sir although she looks quite like her'' I had no idea who this person was, I had seen a lot of Redferns but none of them met this description.

''What age?'' Ash asks, he sounds apprehensive.

''I would say in her early forties''

''Let her in'' Ash closes the door and leans against it. All life has seemed to drain out of him. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, they feels very tense. I wonder who it was that had come? I never saw Ash loose his cool and now he was practically falling a part in front of me.

''Who is it?'' I ask giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He looks up at me and his eyes are full of pain.

''My mother'' he whispers.

_Ash's POV_

I had no idea how or why my mother was here and I didn't know what to think. Last time I had seen her was the time I had told her I had joined Circle Daybreak and I was going to become the leader of the Night World. At first her and my father had just stared at me, then my father said it was a great plan on my behalf, I would be able to get the Night World back to its former glory and get rid of all of the ''vermin lovers''. I told them it was actually because I had believed in the cause, my father had kicked me out there and then and told me I was no longer his son in his eyes and he hoped I burned along with the rest of Circle Daybreak. A bit dramatic I think but when I had looked at my mother she had just turned away. I had no idea why she was here now but I could bet it was something to do with my father, I had heard his trial was in a week. He had spent the last two years in prison and only now was his court case. I looked into Mare's eyes, they were the most exquisite blue, she looked shocked at the piece of news I had just told her. ''Your… your mother…. is here?'' she manages to get out.

''I think so''

''Why?''

''I assume it's because my father's trial is in a week'' there is a knock on the door.

''I'll go but if you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here'' Mare then gives me a small smile and I'm reminded of what had just passed between us a moment ago and then my mother comes in. She eyes Mare and then me.

''Nice to see something's haven't changed''

''Hello mother'' Hayley, who had been waiting at the door for further instruction, looks at my mother with complete shock. ''That will be all Hayley'' I really must find a new assistant, this one seems too interested in my personal business. The door closes with a soft click and I'm left alone with my mother. I lead her toward my desk; she looks disapprovingly at the files on the floor.

''Is this why you went along with the whole Daybreak thing, so you could fool around with human girls?'' I ignore the question.

''Why are you here mother?''

''To see you of course''

''Why are you really here?'' My mother sighs and looks around my office. She finally looks back at me and I feel like cowering in my seat but I don't, I was not going to act like a scolded child.

''Well I tried to make contact with your sisters but they ran away'' So that was who had been behind the 'attacks' back in Briar Creek.

''Then why are you here to see me?''

''Do you really not think I would come and see how you are doing?''

''No''

''Well I did in fact come to see your sisters but when I discovered they were here, I thought two birds one stone''

''Are you sure this hasn't got anything to do with dad's trial''

''Goddess no, it's been great being free of him. I had no idea what it was like to be able to live your own life''

''So what, your glad dads going on trial?''

''No of course not, I love your father but that man's in the wrong century''

''Well why have you come to visit?'' I'm still not sure of my mother's motives and I want to be sure before I reveal any more information.

''I let your father boss me around and now that I'm alone I miss you and your sisters'' I just stare, my mother had not been the warmest but this was completely different. ''I want to be there for you. It's my understanding that I have a grandchild and I would like to be part of his life. Yours as well, from what I hear you have been a good leader and I want to support you''

''Okay''

''Okay? That's it? I was expecting to have to prove myself''

''You don't have to prove yourself to me, but you might have to persuade my sisters''

''So you want me in your life?''

''I didn't say that. You are no longer my mother in my eyes but it's not my decision what my sisters decide'' My mother, well I had just told her she wasn't my mother but calling her Lily felt wrong, just stared at me.

''Who was that girl that left before I came in'' She asks out of the blue.

''That would be Mary-Lynette''

''And what is she to you. I've I never see you with anybody on the news''

''Mary-Lynette is a friend of mine and the reason I never have anybody official is because I have to make sure they are with me for me, not my power''

''What about that girl, is she the one''

''Things are complicated''

''She's your soulmate?'' I have no clue how my mother guessed but she could use this information against. Seeing my worried expression she says: ''don't worry I won't say anything but I hope she was worth it''

''She is'' I say without a second thought. My mother rises out of her chair and gives me a sad look.

''I hope you'll reconsider my offer'' She then leaves my office and I'm left to mull over everything that has happened today.

**What did you think? Should we keep Lily Redfern or what about what happened with Mare. Was it to your satisfaction? Please review and let me know xxx**


	12. Ch 12 Broken hearts

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer is broken so I'm using a friends. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, the end is near.**

**Chapter 12 Broken hearts **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Fingers slid along my back. Slowly the hands moved down the sides of my stomach to finally rest on my hips. Just below my ear I felt lips press against my neck, followed by another kiss, then another and then another. The lips moved from my neck toward my check.

''Mary Lynette! These dishes aren't going to dry them selves'' Poppy said bringing me back to reality. She hands me a plate that she has just finished washing.

''Sorry Pops''

''No you can be sorry the first time and maybe the second but that's been the third time this day that you have zoned out.''

''I didn't zone out, I was just deep in thought''

''So you were daydreaming''

''No, I was deep in thought'' Although Poppy was right on both counts, I was daydreaming and it hadn't been the first time today. It had been three days since my incident with Ash. We had avoided each other since. I didn't know what would happen when we would confront each other on it but apparently my fantasies had a mind of their own.

''Emmhmm I'm sure. Anyway as I was saying, they found out who was after the Redferns in Briar Creek''

''Really?''

''Yeah, turns out it was Ash's mam. She visited him like three days ago and told him. Hey wasn't that the day you helped him with the filing? Did you see her?''

''Well I saw her but it was only briefly'' With Poppy it's best to be honest.

''So how was the filing thing''

''It was fine really''

''Fine?''

''Yes fine, or as fine as filing can go''

''So nothing happened''

''No, nothing happened'' Well maybe not completely honest.

''So what you just filed''

''Yes, it wasn't too bad actually'' Just then the bells rings and Poppy goes to answer it. Keller comes in looking uncomfortable. We have polite chit chat till the reason for Keller's visit arises.

''Well you see I'm here to ask a favour''

''Well I hope we can help'' Poppy answers.

''It's more Mary-Lynette's help I need'' Keller catches me off guard, I was not expecting that and now I've left too long a silence.

''I'd be happy to help'' I offer although it doesn't sound very convincing.

''You see Galen's cousin had a baby and because there is so few family members she really wants Galen to come. I haven't met her before so she wants to meet me as well''

''Well where do I come in?''

''Ah well I was supposed to be Ash's date tonight, more for security reasons than anything else, anyway we were going to leave straight away but I have to get Ash a date''

''Why me? I'm sure there is loads of girls out there who would go with him''

''Well you know how to behave at these events, it can't be just some random girl''

''But couldn't one of the other Daybreakers go''

''This plan has been arranged to perfection, everyone has a part'' I look at Keller, I'm not sure what course of action to take.

''Does he need a date?''

''It's fine, I'll go with him. I'm sure Galen's cousin won't mind us being a day late '' The annoying thing about this is that Keller is completely honest, she isn't trying to guilt trip me into this. So of course I have to let her go.

''Alright I'll do it''

''What! Really? Oh thank you, really I mean it. Thank you so much''

''It's fine, now you better get going otherwise there will be no point in you going.''

''Thank you'' Keller shouts as she runs out the door.

''That was nice of you'' Poppy remarks

''Yes it was, you know I should really get the Nobel Peace Prize or something''

''I'll be sure to put your name down''

_Ash's POV_

''Hayley I'm afraid to tell you I'm terminating your position''

''You're. . . .you're firing me?''

''You can think about it as I'm rethinking your position''

''You know people said you would do this to me''

''Fire you?''

''No, that I would just be another notch on your belt. You would play around with me and as soon as I fell in love with you, you would leave me''

''Hayley I have no idea what you're talking about''

''You just used me'' Hayley looked on the brink of tears although I don't know why. She sounds like the girls I used to go out with before Mare. With that name images rush through my mind of the other night and I have drag myself back to the here and now. I don't know what Hayley is talking about, with those girls I had actually used them but she was purely my assistant and not a very good one at that.

''Hayley please do enlighten me''

''I loved you and now you're just dumping me''

''Hayley I'm not dumping you, I'm letting you go''

''You broke my heart''

''Hayley you are aware we have no physical or emotional relationship?''

''And now your acting as if nothing happened''

''Nothing did happen''

''What about all of those late nights at the office''

''Yes with you on one side of the doors doing your thing and me on my side doing my thing''

''I can't believe this''

''Well maybe a glass of water will help''

''Yes that would be nice, that's exactly what I need. When the guy you love tells you he's dumping-''

''firing''

''you. You want a glass of water''

''I think that's the end of this meeting, would you like me to get you an escort?''

''No I can leave on my own, I can take a hint''

''Apparently not'' I whisper under my breath. I smile politely as she leaves and I hold the door open for her. I see Quinn in the waiting room reading a magazine. He eyes Hayley and then raises an eyebrow at me. I motion with my hand for him to come in.

''I guess you fired her''

''She seemed to think I was dumping her''

''She looked like you had''

''She was convinced I had used her and quote, she was just another notch on my belt''

''You know we are really going to have to get you a male assistant; it's getting ridiculous at this point. I'm not sure which ones worse her or the one who was convinced you fathered her child''

''Do you know she named the child after me''

''But I heard it was a girl''

''Didn't seem to have made a difference.''

''Or do you know who else was a bit cuckoo? That girl who thought she was a reincarnation of a past lover and that your souls were interlocked''

''Yeah I definitely need to get a male assistant next time''

''Or a lesbian''

''I don't think you can do that because their sexuality isn't supposed to matter. Whereas you can tell if a person is a male or female fairly accurately if you look at them ''

''I suppose, anyway the reason for my visit''

''So it wasn't just to see my beautiful face''

''Actually that was it; I came to ask you what moisturiser you use. Your face practically glows. But in all seriousness I've come to talk about tonight, Keller won't be able to come''

''So I get to bring my own date?''

''Not exactly but you get the next best thing, Mary-Lynette''

**I know it was short but there's a lot more and it's late so I decided some is better than none. Please review xxx**


	13. Ch 13 A Turn of Unfortunate Events

**Chapter 13 A Turn of Unfortunate Events **

_Quinn's POV_

All of Daybreak is stuffed into our kitchen, our being Rashel and I's kitchen. Well everyone except Ash and Mary-Lynette who are getting ready for their night out.

''So Keller did she believe it?'' Maggie asks quieting the room.

''I think so, Poppy was there as well''

''I think she bought it'' Poppy says.

''We have Will to thank for that'' Iliana points out.

''I want her to be happy, if I can help in any way even if I don't like the method I would do it'' Will explained.

''Yeah, yeah morals aside did it work with Ash?'' Mogread directs at me.

''Yeah, he was sceptical but he agreed''

''That's the most important thing'' Iliana points out.

''Why does Ash think he has to bring Mare?'' Poppy asks.

''Same as Mare, Galen's cousin had a baby'' I explain.

''Yeah but can't Ash check up on that?'' Gillian wonders. We all give Gillian a look . ''Point taken''

''I hope it works out tonight'' Poppy sighs and we all mumble in agreement. Ash has been my best friend for a long time and I want him to be happy. The strictly business Ash maybe a good leader but he certainly isn't fun. If there was one person I knew who could bring the old Ash out it was Mary Lynette. Goddess I hoped this went well, we had done all we could know it was time for Ash and Mare to set things right, let's hope their stubbornness didn't get in the way.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I was waiting for Ash to collect me. Poppy had weird expression on her face, I would say a mix between agitation, excitement and relief but I wasn't sure. We had gone dress hunting as soon as Keller left and I found the dress of my dreams. It was red, it had a tight bodice that stopped at the waist and then went out in ruffles. The ruffles stopped just below my knee in the front and there was a very small train on the back. Poppy had found a pair of red high heels that had a bow on them and a matching clutch. I had spent the last hour being laboured over, my brown hair was pinned back in the front and the rest of it was down in soft curls. My makeup was simple, except for the red lips, Poppy had insisted and I had to say I looked good. There was a quick knock on the door and I was out of my seat in an instant. I opened the door and Ash stood there in all his glory, he was wearing a pin stripped suit, always the suits, it was a dark navy and the pin strippers were a grey. He had a shirt that had a plain white collar but was a light blue with thin white stripes and to complete it a purple paisley tie. He even had a handkerchief in his blazer. His beautiful ash coloured hair was in a comb over, not the ones you see on old men but one that made him look very business-like. All together he was _sexy._

''Always the suits, could you not opt out for something different?'' I asked but Ash seemed to busy staring at me.

''They were all out of dresses'' He managed to get out. This was quite an endearing feeling, I had never rendered Ash speechless, sure we had gone out together and I'd been all glammed up, Ash would say I looked beautiful and the like but he was never speechless. Mare 1, Ash 0.

''Too bad, maybe next time you can go for a skirt''

''I asked but the sales assistant said it wouldn't suit me, she said I needed a dress to show of my curves''

''Ah I see, you do have such nice curves, it would be a shame to put them to waist''

''I couldn't agree more'' Ash offered his arm and we went down to the limo together, maybe this night wouldn't be too bad after all.

When we arrived the place was packed, I recognized a lot of politicians and people who have a lot of political power. There also were a few celebrities here and there. Ash brought me around the room talking and getting introduced. I was going as his girlfriend but that didn't bother me, in fact I got some enjoyment out of it when the females would get a disappointed look on their face. Once I heard one mutter to the other that at least he wasn't gay, they still had a chance. The night was going well until I felt Ash stiffen beside me. I looked over to the source and it was none other than his mother. She spotted us and came waltzing over with some politician, John I think his name was. I hadn't really looked at her the other night but now I realized she was the spitting image of Ash and Kestrel. She had long pale blond hair and a slim build. She had a green dress on that was very elegant that brought out her eyes.

''Hello Ash darling'' She said as soon as she was in hearing distance.

''Hello'' I wasn't sure but Ash sounded hesitant.

''And who is this young lady?''

''This is Mary-Lynette, Mary-Lynette this is Lily Redfern''

''Is this the young lady you were with in your office?''

''Yes I am'' I said, I was tired of being left out of the conversation.

''It's nice to see you have other benefits'' She said, my mouth nearly fell open and Ash looked uncomfortable, regards John he had left to get something to eat. I couldn't believe Ash's mother had hinted that Ash only had me around to fulfil his needs and as an escort.

''What are you doing here?'' I noticed Ash hadn't addressed his mother yet using the word mother or mam.

''The same as you''

''Please do tell'' It looks like this conversation is staying between Ash and his mother.

''Power''

''What?''

''You see you are here so that people will see that the Night World is civilized therefore giving you power, I'm here because without your father I have no power''

''So your using, Joe is it-''

''Jared-''

''You're using Jared to gain power''

''Well see if I accompany him to these events I gain connections and so on and so forth'' Wow hypocrite much, she had just accused me of doing the same thing.

''Is that why you came to visit me, so you could gain power. Show off to everyone you had the leader of the Night World in your hands''

''Well sort of but I really did want a relationship with you and your sisters''

''Okay c'mon Mare lets go'' As we walked I tried to soothe Ash by rubbing circles into his back. I know if I had come from that conversation I would be furious. We met up with Quinn and Rashel and went home soon afterward, there was silence on the way home, I could sense Ash was in deep thought about what had happened with his mother. Rashel and Quinn were in the limo with us and were probably communicating threw the bond. We dropped them off first and when it came to my stop Ash got out to walk me to my door. His mood seemed to have lightened since talking to his mam. I stopped on the porch and turned to talk to him but he was so close I lost my train of thought.

''Ehh. . . .'' I start.

''Mmmhmm''

''Well. . . . Oh for God's sake'' I reach up and press my lips to his. He responds instantly, he backs me up against the door and I try the knob but it's looked. I drop my clutch and put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. How the hell am I going to get this door open? Ash puts his hand on the door and gives it a little shove and it opens and we stumble in, sorry Poppy.

''Wait hold on'' Ash says breaking the kiss.

''What, why?''

''I want to make sure you know what we're doing'' I give him a look of confusion, '' I'm leader of the Night World now; I can't just have some uncertain relationship. I have to represent stability. I can't to that while my love life is all over the place''

''Since when did you become so wise?'' Ash raises an eyebrow as if to say seriously?

''I just had an epiphany in the car, it was very insightful''

''What do you mean you want to make sure you know what we're doing, this is kind of sudden, I haven't thought about it much''

''What I mean is, are you just doing this because we have this uncontrollable force drawing us together or do you really want to do this?''

''As I said I haven't thought it threw''

''I don't want to invest myself into this and then find out you were just going along with it for the ride''

''Ride?''

''You know what I mean''

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm just saying I want to know your mind set going into this''

''Ash it was a kiss not the future of the world''

''Yes but it's what happens after the kiss I'm talking about, like a relationship''

''I suppose that's what would happen''

''But what happens when you get bored or I don't spend enough time with you, are you going to go off with the nearest guy insight''

''Are you talking about Will? That was ages ago''

''Not really''

''You know this isn't really the time to be bringing this up''

''Oh I'm sorry was this an inconvenient time for you?''

''Oh piss off''

''I think I will'' and with that he storms out of the door. I'm not what just happened, one minute it was fireworks and then it was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on me. I collapsed on the ground crying and that's how Poppy found me later that night.

**Please review, I'm telling you we are very close to the end. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews, I really do so thanks again.**


	14. Ch 14 Visitor

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I finally got my computer back. So this is the second last chapter, please give me your thoughts on how you think it should end.**

**Chapter 14 Visitor**

_Quinn's POV_

I shift uncomfortably in my seat; I've been waiting here for twenty minutes. Stewart has taken the place as Ash's assistant until he finds a new one, truth be told I don't know what Ash has Stewart for aside from filling in when he needs an assistant. ''What is taking so long?'' I demand and Stewart nearly jumps out of his seat.

''Mr Redfern will alert me when he is ready for visitors''

''I'm not a visitor''

''He will not be having personal visits either''

''Bullshit'' Stewart has never been very fond of me or the rest of Daybreak but that's probably because we continually 'visit' unexpectedly and don't really take him seriously. I jump out of my seat and head toward the door. Stewart rushes towards the door t and blocks my path.

''Mr Quinn I cannot let you in there''

''Why?''

''Because Mr Redfern is eh….. busy''

''Oh I must not bother Mr Redfern if he is busy'' I tell Stewart as I back away.

''Would you like me to take a message''

''No it's fine Steve'' I know his name is Stewart but anything to annoy him will make my day better.

''Have a nice day Mr Quinn'' Stewart says as he sits back down at his desk. I turn quickly and run into Ash's office. Ash sits at his desk staring at a piece of paper in his hands, Stewart comes rushing in after me. ''Sorry Mr Redfern he rushed past me, I will have security take him out''

''Seeing as Quinn is head of security I don't see how that is possible'' Ash says still looking at his paper.

''Eh well… em I could-''

''It's quite alright Steve, Stewart'' Ash corrects himself quickly and I stifle a laugh, ''you may leave now'' Stewart leaves and I'm left to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly. Ash seeming to be done staring at his piece of paper looks up at me, his skin seems too tight on his face, he has dark circles under his eyes and his eyes that are usually some bright colour are almost black. He looks like he did when he and Mary-Lynette broke up first. ''So what can I do for you?'' Ash breaks the silence.

''I came to see how you are, you haven't been in contact with anybody since the party and Mary-Lynette is gone home''

''Where you afraid Mary-Lynette had thrown me down a well and fled so as not to be punished?''

''No that's not why I'm here, I'm here because I wanted to know what happened after Rashel and I left''

''I dropped Mary-Lynette home''

''Yeah lets skip the crap''

''I told you I dropped Mare home'' Ash says and I hear anger in his voice, he also said Mare which was a major slip up on his behalf.

''Ash you look like shit, the last time you looked like this was when Mary-Lynette broke up with you''

''Maybe I'm just stressed''

''Ash, I know we aren't the most emotional people but why can't you tell me what happened?''

Ash lets out a sigh and looks up, his expression blank but not in the usual way which looks as if everything is amusing to him, no now his face has no emotion on it what so ever. ''I screwed up'' I raise my eyebrows in a sign for him to continue. Ash runs a hand threw his hair which is now gone askew since it was gelled in place. ''I don't know where to start''

''How about the start'' I knew it wasn't a helpful line but I'd heard it in movies.

''The start? Like the start the start or since Mare arrived here''

''Well why did you break up?''

''Mare found someone else''

''Yes but why did she find someone else''

Ash looks at me as if I'm crazy, ''How am I supposed to know?''

''Well what did it say in the letter?''

''That she was sorry, she was moving on with her life.''

''That's it?''

''Pretty much''

''Okay well how did you screw up?''

''We got in a massive fight and I accused her of getting bored easily with guys''

''Ash you are an idiot, what are you still doing here?''

''Who's going to run the Night World while I'm gone?''

''I am''

''You are?''

''With help from Theirry of course but you needn't worry about that, you have got to think of the many ways in which you can kiss Mary-Lynette's behind'' Without further ado Ash jumps out of his chair shouting thanks as he goes out the door. I get up out of my seat and go to sit in Ash's chair. Hmm I've always wanted to sit in this chair, it's quite empowering. Stewart comes in with a look of utter confusion. ''Stewart, I take my coffee black'' Stewart lost for words just nods and heads back out the door. I think I'll like this but not full time oh no defiantly not full time. I wonder what Rashel will think?

**Review please, I want to know what you thought.**


	15. Ch 15 Dinner For Two

**So this is the last chapter before the epilogue, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15 Dinner for two**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I walk up the steps of the Redferns house. They said I could stay here until I felt alright to go back to my house. I know it's stupid but the house I bought with Will now feels cold, as if it is the house of someone who has passed away. I suppose it was me mourning the life I had there. I put the key in the door and as I open the door I got hit by the smell of the house. It is a smell I would recognize anywhere, it's a mix between old furniture and good cooking.

The Redferns and Mark said they were going to stay on the island a little longer, they had spent so long on their own that it was nice to have some supernatural company. I set my bags down, I can almost imagine Jade in the kitchen cooking, Mark chasing Luke, Kestrel in the sitting room watching TV giving out about the plot and Rowan sitting on the porch reading a book. As I walk past the sitting room I imagine the many movie nights we had, fighting over what movie to watch, who got to mind the popcorn, snuggled up to Ash and feeling as if everything in the world was alright. Walking down the hall I stop at one particular photo, it was the summer Ash had come back, me, Ash, Kestrel, Jade , Mark and Rowan are all sitting on the porch with happy grins on our face. That night we had had a bbq, we had been sitting on the steps telling stories and laughing when Claudine had said we needed a picture to remember the moment, we were all too happy to refuse and it showed in the picture. I sat in kitchen remembering all the good memories I had in this house, Ash and I working together to discover who had killed Mrs Flowers, Ash and I's first Christmas together, the first time Ash had cooked for me. I make my way upstairs and find myself in Ash's room; I lie down in his bed and am surrounded by his scent.

I sit at the kitchen table eating a simple dinner I had made myself, all day I had done gardening and tidied the house. As I'm about to put a forkful of food in my mouth there is a knock on the door. I push out my chair making a scraping sound. Opening the door I suspect it was dad and Claudine, they said they would pop by later.

''C'mon in, I'm just finishing my dinner'' I say opening the door and turning to go back to eat my dinner, I don't bother checking if it is them, all I know was that I have a lasagne that is getting cold. I sit down and scoop a fork of it into my mouth, when Ash walks into the kitchen I nearly choke on my food.

''You're not wearing a suit'' I say without thinking, and it's true, he's wearing jeans and a shirt.

''Was I supposed too?''

''I don't think so''

''I was wearing a suit but it had gotten all creased and probably smelled so I picked these up''

''You didn't pack?''

''I was in a rush''

''Did something happen?''

''No, no I came here to apologies''

''For what? What happened the other night? You could have called''

''But the then I wouldn't have been able to woo you''

''Well I'd like to apologize as well, I should have understood where you were coming from''

''There is nothing to apologize for well maybe except that lasagne, it smells God awful''

''It does not! Well all is forgiven''

''Great''

''Great…. Eh would you like to stay for dinner? You made the trip out here and I'm sure you don't want to go on the road right away''

''Is there anything else except lasagne?''

''I think there is some mac and cheese in the fridge''

''Well then it would be my pleasure to stay for dinner''

**Reviews please xxx**


	16. Ch 16 Beginning of a New World

**Sorry there has been a bit of a delay, I was working on another story, The Recruitment of Ash Redfern, anyway here is the epilogue. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 16 Beginning of a New World**

_**Two years later**_

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''Ash I'm home'' I shout as I come in the door, Ash had gotten off early for the occasion but his receptionist had to work late. Ash and I had gone back to the island because Ash was still the leader of the Night World; I had taken the temporary job of being his receptionist but now for some reason I've been left with the job. It's not that bad, I don't actually see that much of Ash so I don't get fed up with him. I still star gaze although I haven't discovered a new star. All in all I'm happy in life.

''Great Mare, I need your help with something''

''Okay I'll be right there'' I hang up my coat and walk into the kitchen to discover Ash kneeling in front of the washing machine. ''What's wrong?'' I sigh; Ash hasn't gotten the hang of home life just yet.

''See it says pre wash but is that not wearing the clothes''

''That's just for things that are really dirty''

''But shouldn't it take care of that''

''I don't know''

''You could just wash them twice and save all this confusion''

''Ash just put the wash on''

''Do I pre wash it?'' I look at my soulmate and resist the urge to sigh. I love Ash and he's a great leader but Goddess he can be thick sometimes.

''No Ash, just put it on a normal wash'' I put my bag on the counter and go upstairs to have a shower and get out of my work clothes. As I'm drying my hair I hear the doorbell go. I get dressed quickly and rush down the stairs.

''Mary-Lynette, how nice of you to rush down here and greet me'' Quinn say smiling up at me.

''I thought the rest of the Daybreakers had arrived''

''They're all on their way'' I lead Quinn into the kitchen were Ash has finished setting out snacks. ''Mary-Lynette you've turned him into a proper little house wife''

''Quinn, Rashel told me about your need to do the grocery shopping, she was worried'' Ash retorts. The doorbell rings again and I head off to get it. I can see all of Daybreak crowded in my garden.

''Hey guys, come on in'' I greet everyone as they come in and show them to the sitting room. Soon everyone is seated somewhere, to my embarrassment I'm seated on Ash's lap although I see others are in the same situation'' We pass around the snacks and wait for the news to come on. When it does everyone quietens down. The news reader says the headlines and then starts to talk about what we all have been waiting for.

''We all remember the attacks four years ago, we we're told it was a terrorist group but we are now being informed it was an organization. An organization known as the Night World. It had kept peace for thousands of years but people began to rebel and the result was the attacks. We are not yet clear who these people are exactly but more information will be released in the upcoming days. We know there is a member who meets with the president once a month to discuss matters but his identity is unknown. We don't know a lot but we know that they are very dangerous. Viewers are told to keep an open mind and demonstrations will be held around the world to show people who they are and let them ask questions if they need to'' The news reporter stops talking and we all sit in silence to hear the rest of the news. When it ends everybody bursts out in chatter but when I look at Ash he looks worried.

''Everything alright babe?'' I ask.

''Yeah fine'' Ash smiles at me but it isn't the same, it doesn't reach his eyes. I wonder if we did the right thing, telling the human world about the Night World, maybe we made a huge mistake.

**So that is the end, I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but first I have to think about what I'm going to do. Please review, I want to know if the ending was alright.**


End file.
